onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Koby
Coby or Koby? I realize the direct romanization would be koby, because nothing romanizes into a C, but the traditional spelling(at leas there in the US) is Coby. I don't think Koby, Kory, or Kody are officially recognized names, but Coby, Cory, and Cody are. I know, the other 2 names are unrelated, but they are similar and all use C. KF also uses Coby. So which one should we go with? Cody2526 00:04, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I kinda agree that we should go with "Coby" just because it apparently seems more recognizable. Until it's written differently by Oda in the upcoming One Piece Yellow or whatever, I guess we should go with Coby. Kinda like what happened with Thriller Bark and Arabasta.Mugiwara Franky 04:28, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not bothered by either name. Most people seem to use Koby. Its not a unheard of spelling... But I guess its back to Brook or Brooke kind of thing. I'm not sure which I prefer I'll add that. One-Winged Hawk 08:55, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Is Coby a "Chief Petty Officer"? Because I read/heard somewhere that he was a "Sergeant Major". :There are no sergeants in the navy. Also, there's a list with all of the ranks of the navy on the cover page on chapter 432, and there's no "sergeant major" on there. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/432/ You probably just read a sketchy translation. Slayerlx 00:02, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::What about Marine Ranks? Shouldn't it be Koby now? Hasn't it been confirmed to be Koby for sure and not Coby? Drunk Samurai 21:53, 17 September 2008 (UTC) His Name This needs to be settled. I've mostly seen his name spelled as Koby so why is it spelled Coby here? SeaTerror 19:24, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Voice in head that died Coby stated that a voice in his head had died, should we mention this somewhere?Biropg 21:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he too is awakening that mantra-like haki but its propably too soon to be sure UsoppSpell 20:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) okBiropg 22:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Other Wasn't the reason he fell unconcious after Shanks arrival the Haki ? Coby had the bubbles from his mouth and we know Shanks used Haki because he was able to stop Akainu's lava punch. Scual 23:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :That or the belief that he was going to die because of Akainu which made him faint. As for bubbles and froth from the mouth, Perona had pretty much the same expression when she thought that she would die by Usopp's hand. But for the purpose of this article it is irrelevant what made him faint, it should just state that he fainted. Going any deeper into it, results in speculation.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 23:19, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I was sure of that and even edit it... but when I saw that someone had changed that, I asked here. So if it's not sure, ok.Scual 12:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Scar on his left foot? When is this even seen? I don't remember there being an instance in either manga or Anime when we even see his feet to prove there's a scar there. Subrosian 05:52, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Coby's Picture - Past or Present For most other characters, we show a picture of how they looked in their introduction then alternative and later appearances below. Garp is probably the only exception I'll agree with somewhat as then we never saw his face and a whole picture of him. Am I allowed to change his picture to a "start of the plot" one, of course, his current (and soon to be outdated anyway) look below? --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 03:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually its suppose to be their most common appearance, updated as the appearance updates. sadly, from what I see the rest like the straw hats weren't updated because theres not a good image yet. One-Winged Hawk 13:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Is the promotion to captain canon? I've noticed that people have added the picture stating that he was promoted to the rank of captain and that he will be appearing in Z. But since Z is (currently) considered a non-canon movie, would that also make Coby's promotion non-canon? 15:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Oda's working on the movie and provided the drawings, and there's absolutely no reason for him to provide false ranks. There might be a bonus chapter sometime soon (like Chapter 0 for Strong World) that will contain the information as well, but if the information's come from Oda I don't see any reason to doubt its accuracy and canon status. 15:35, October 30, 2012 (UTC) That's assuming there's even a manga tie-in at all. For now, treat it as non-canon. 16:13, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'd like to see some translations, rather than promises of "Oda said so." 16:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Blue box next to Coby: 曹長 → 大佐 (Master Chief Petty Officer to Captain) :Blue box next to Helmeppo: 軍曹 → 少佐 (Chief Petty Officer to Lieutenant Commander) :Kanji are on the Marine Ranks page. :Heading says something like: "The combination has grown in fame! Two years later, Cobymeppo enters!!" :Also in the middle: Anime first! Promoted Coby and Helmeppo (already have a big role to play?) Rumour has it, Coby has (mastered) Rokushiki!? ::The middle paragraph needs checking, but I think that's the gist of it. 23:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Should it really count as canon if it's just concept art? Until the movie comes out (implying the movie is possibly canon), these characters/artwork/rankings have no tie-ins to the story. Until their respective appearance appears, they don't even exist. 16:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Mr. 10. Miss Tuesday. Might want to remove those pages too then. 23:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) ::No, because that's the only images that exist of them. 01:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) It's also completely out of context. For all we know it's a "what-if" glimpse into the future and neither of them have been promoted at all. 16:42, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you really think they haven't been promoted at all? 23:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Just a question, but where do all of these concept sketches come from? Shonen Jump? 23:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yep. The issue containing Chapter 687. Full images are in this Arlong Park thread. 23:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I believe that it says they've been promoted and stuff, but where's the part that proves whether it's canon or not? 00:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Someone in the forum mentioned "overseen by Oda". Not sure if we already knew that or what..... 00:17, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :I know someone said that, I'd just like to hear it from a translation, not an AP forums member. I just want us to be able to source our information a little better that "guy on AP forums said so." 00:22, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if we can get someone to confirm this, does it mean that the entire Film Z is canon? It's not like Oda's writing it (as far as we know), which I believe was the case for Strong World. 00:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::We considered Strong World canon because it was written by Oda himself. In Film Z, it's being written by Osamu Suzuki. Oda is serving as executive producer for Film Z, meaning he oversees everything to make sure it's done how he wants it. So the question then is, what makes the canonical canon? Writing, or producing? 01:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the level of involvement we are seeing is good enough to call this canonical. If Oda is working in promotions and stuff like this, it probably means that he intends to make this a part of the storyline. And unless I'm mistaken, the forum also mentioned a manga tie-in like the whole Chapter 0 thing for Strong World. 01:05, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Level of involvement my foot. It wasn't written by him, so it's not canon. But here's an idea, how about we wait until it comes out so we can see the CONTEXT in which these guys are promoted. 02:20, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. You've locked the page though. I say remove the information from the article, and just add it into trivia and keep the page locked until we know more. 02:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I can agree with that. Although there's also the possible chance that Oda came up with the story for it, but Suzuki just wrote the screenplay. Sometimes whoever comes up with the story is different than the writer. If that's the case, we'd after to wait for the credits to come out. As far as we know, Oda's only job is Executive Producer, which is actually the most important part in the crew. 02:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Z may not be canon, but Oda DID write the new info about the ranks of Coby and Helmeppo, therefore it is canon. 02:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :How do you know Oda wrote it? I haven't seen any translations that say Oda wrote anything... 02:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Oda does a lot of character designs for movies, that doesn't make them canon. Oda dropping a spoiler about a movie does not make it canon. 02:29, October 31, 2012 (UTC) No offense to you guys but I think it's a mistake to consider these promotions non canon, we know Oda was involved with this Film,the translations said so ,and Aohige of Arlong Park Forums is a very capable translator if not THE translator people refer to. They will appear in the anime first,before the manga. What is the confusion? You'll have to change it sooner or later ,might as well get it over with.Hordy4040 (talk) 03:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) If we go by Oda's involvement, then that would mean every movie is canon. 04:19, October 31, 2012 (UTC) If we leave it non-canon and add it later, it won't be a problem. If we make it canon, it will create a ton of confusion even within the fanbase. And I don't mean "Montblanc D. Noland" or "armless Zoro" confusion. This'll be much worse. It's non-canon until proven canon. 04:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) All Oda does it provide designs for certain characters and that's it. These are characters that are already established manga characters, so of course Oda's involvement in this is far more significant than his Movie 8 involvement, or Don Accino involvement. These are canon promotions.. but whatever, we can wait for "Chapter Z" for you guys to accept it. 04:50, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Always better safe than sorry. 04:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) That image says アニメ先行 (the anime precedes the manga). Post timeskip Coby, Helmeppo, and Kuzan, Borsalino are canon. Do you really think Coby will not be a captain even though Oda himself drew him? --Klobis (talk) 08:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) "The anime precedes the manga" - that's a pretty cryptic statement. It could just mean that we see them first in anime, but seeing them doesn't necessarily equal "canon". If people really wanna trust it though, I guess it could be added. We'd have to keep a close eye on further announcements to see if we can get a better idea of canonicity. 17:25, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I totally see where you guys are coming from ,but Ive never seen the movies or anime take such liberties with Oda's canon characters to where they'd actually "create" facts about them that would contradict what he may write in the future,it just wouldn't make much sense, why wouldn't he stop them? or at least advise on the situation Obviously these promotions are a big deal for the series since they not only will they debut in their own anime episode but in the Film Z as well , which we know Oda consulted on and POSSIBLY a special manga chapter ala Chapter 0. Should at least be mentioned in the article somewhere if anything. Hordy4040 (talk) 21:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) The Coby and Helmeppo things are in the new SBS. Source: http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=36015&page=6&p=2730933#post2730933%7Cthis. Now can we please readd the information? 22:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/JTreB.jpg This? I don't really see the difference... 22:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) The difference is that it is stated in the SBS, and therefore canon. 01:27, November 1, 2012 (UTC) We have animated footage of Coby's and Helmeppo's design. Watch the second trailer of One Piece Episode of Luffy ~ Hand Island Adventure, you will see around 0:06 see Coby, which could make a proper picture for his wiki. And right after that you see a scene with Coby and Helmeppo standing next each other. (both have new clothing, so it is their timeskip versions) 17:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC)Sir Crocodile Coby has mastered Rokushiki and he also has an advanced Kenbunshoku In the film Z issue 1000's rough sketch, drawn by Oda, says "Coby has mastered Rokushiki" and he also has advanced CoO. In Oda's own handwriting. Proof? http://i.imgur.com/m5SGBiN.jpg Oda's involvement has actual solid, on-paper-proof. Credits: [http://www.apforums.net/member.php?u=10893 Aohige_AP] http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=38529&p=2862223&viewfull=1#post2862223 Ssj7 (talk) 17:39, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, how about that. 17:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Volume 1000 isn't canon. Oda said so himself. SeaTerror (talk) 18:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The characters' post timeskip improvements are canon. 18:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'd believe it, though I'd like to see a translation. And ST, do you have any proof to back that up? 18:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The same reason why we don't consider Z canon. SeaTerror (talk) 18:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, we consider Z non-canon because of some statement from Oda that's like "I don't want readers of the manga to be confused." That makes all the content from the movies non-canon, but it doesn't really say anything about the special volumes. I bet Oda just intends to re-introduce Coby in the manga with proper explanation, but he'll be exactly the same as the volume describes. And if the stuff that started this section is true, it's just further proof that this information is canon. 18:57, April 2, 2013 (UTC) It should still be added. 19:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) If his "new powers" aren't canon,his rank isn't canon either.Go change his rank too. 19:15, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree with SHL. For the ones who disagree, they should check up on the policies... ^_^ 19:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) "check up on the policies"?? 19:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) : Sorry SHL, I was just trolling around. What I meant was that; "everyone who thinks that all this is speculation, should go read up on basic knowledge of the Wiki or maybe some guidelines." Still trolling around... ^_^ WU out - 05:41, April 3, 2013 (UTC) What polices? The one that says "allow speculation on articles?" I don't think that one exists. SeaTerror (talk) 23:31, April 2, 2013 (UTC) His rank and powers are CANON. It's in the SBS. 23:36, April 2, 2013 (UTC) You said only the rank was in the SBS. You said nothing about the powers. SeaTerror (talk) 23:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Powers can be marked with the non-canon template. 23:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) It's canon since it has to do with the character, and not the film. He's talking about Coby and what he can do, not about him doing anything in the movie. The movie isn't canon therefore something accompanying the movie is non canon. The only thing that is canon is his rank since it was said in an SBS. SeaTerror (talk) 00:03, April 3, 2013 (UTC) We're looking at yet another argument where only ST is the only one who's against it. How long until we just make the decision already? 01:22, April 3, 2013 (UTC) It has already been made. Just ignore him and do it. 01:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Time to change the speculation rule on articles to "Everything speculation is allowed". SeaTerror (talk) 03:55, April 3, 2013 (UTC) So Oda is speculating now? or did you miss the "In Oda's own handwriting." part?Ssj7 (talk) 06:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Did you miss the part about Z not being canon? SeaTerror (talk) 06:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Right... my apologies ST, now I know why they call you ST, SeaTroll Oops! I mean SeaTerror.Ssj7 (talk) 06:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Right. Another person who thinks trolling means "I disagree with them so that MUST mean they are trolling." 06:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) So Shiki isn't canon,the images from volume 0 aren't canon,Garp being nominated for the admiral position isn't canon,Edd war isn't canon etc. 13:53, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 0 is the only thing that is canon out of that. The movie isn't. SeaTerror (talk) 18:16, April 3, 2013 (UTC) So is chapter 1000. 18:29, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Volume 1000 isn't canon since it was given away to people who saw the movie in Japanese theaters. SeaTerror (talk) 21:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Trivia worthy Because some people act like children, we'll discuss this here. This party moves that the trivia "Coby is the first person Luffy met and befriended on his journey" is pretty rubbish, because not only is it mentioned in the starting paragraph of the page, it is against at least two of the trivia guidelines. 20:51, November 13, 2015 (UTC) No one will miss it. 20:52, November 13, 2015 (UTC) The "start" of Luffy's journey is a bit subjective. After Luffy got his hat and vowed that he will be King of the Pirates, he met Ace and Sabo and the like. After he left his village, he "met" Lord of the Coast. After that, who's to say he didn't meet someone else between Chapters 1 and 2, but they just weren't seen in the actual story? He had to have gotten into the barrel somehow. 20:57, November 13, 2015 (UTC) So say we all. Trivia is shit. 21:20, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Koby Chapter 903, page 13. His name is romanized on the sail. Rhavkin (talk) 23:33, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :+1 • Seelentau 愛 議 23:36, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Yep, let's rename it. Always pretty funny when Viz's older names end up being the right ones. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:33, April 28, 2018 (UTC) No this change is unnecessary there all sort chapter with translator come up there own Romanized either Coby or Koby in different not all of them is all way correct so it should stay as Coby Cdswalkthrough (talk) 07:08, April 28, 2018 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 07:08, April 28, 2018 (UTC) But it is not a translator, it's Oda. Rhavkin (talk) 07:13, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Just noticed this discussion on the talk page. Well, yeah, obviously we should stick with the name chosen by Oda himself. 08:58, April 28, 2018 (UTC) "Koby" is Oda's romanization, and from what I can tell there's no previous instances of it being spelled "Coby". So we'll use the Koby spelling. 09:39, April 28, 2018 (UTC) This might possibly be a error since magazine format at has often made plenty mistake and it fix in a volume format and they no gurrantee it was Oda who translate this probally should wait until chapter 903 recieve a volume format also there has been previous chapter with the spelling Coby and I haven't seen the used of Koby in other chapters at all Cdswalkthrough (talk) 14:06, April 28, 2018 (UTC)CdsawlkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 14:06, April 28, 2018 (UTC) It wasn't a translator. His name is spelled with a "K" on the sail of his ship. Did you not see the page I refered to at the start of this discussion? Rhavkin (talk) 14:17, April 28, 2018 (UTC) I did but Have you pay attention what I just said I said that this might possibly be a error in the magazine format of chapter and should wait until chapter 903 recieve volume format Cdswalkthrough (talk) 14:35, April 28, 2018 (UTC)CdsawalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 14:35, April 28, 2018 (UTC) So your use of the word "translate" was wrong and misleading. Anyway, this is not how this works. We now have a reliable source for his name to be spelled with a "K", and nothing to say otherwise, so it should be changed. If the volume release changes it, so it will be changed back like many inconsistencies with the magazine release (Mochi Mochi no Mi is a good example). Rhavkin (talk) 15:03, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Magazine romanizations can sometimes be mistakes, but they are right more often than not. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:11, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Willing to change Coby to Koby but not Straw Hat Pirates to Straw Hat Crew... Sigh Meshack (talk) 16:23, April 28, 2018 (UTC) There was no reason to use Coby in the first place anyway. It was never romanized before. SeaTerror (talk) 18:53, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Straw Hat Crew was always romanized but doesn’t get to be the article name Meshack (talk) 20:46, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Koby is a rear admiral now. Why is this not updated? Why is this not updated That is explained in the trivia section.Fliu (talk) 01:22, February 5, 2020 (UTC)